It's Gonna Be Okay
by Miss Mila
Summary: A Post Blind Spot Fic! Yes, another one of THOSE fics. Eames moves back in her apartment after the kidnapping. Goren/Eames, B/A! Please READ and REVIEW!


_**It's Gonna Be Okay:**_

_**A Law and Order: Criminal Intent Fic  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Law and Order: Criminal Intent people, characters, places, etc. **_

_**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I wrote a Goren/Eames fic, so here it is. This is Post-Blind Spot (I know, another one of THOSE fics…so what?) fic. **_

It was another slow day at One Police Plaza. Goren and Eames were stuck doing paperwork, though Goren guessed this was the thing furthest from Eames mind as she stared off into space. She wasn't even pretending to work anymore, all she was doing turning her pen around in her hands.

She finally offered an explanation for her behavior. "I'm moving back to my apartment today."

After being abducted by Jo Gage, Eames temporarily moved in with her younger sister, Lily. She felt safe there, among family. And her little nieces and nephews were delighted that their aunt was visiting.

Goren looked at her. She was scared. Even though she didn't want to show it. "Oh." He said, and continued with his work.

As the clock struck closer to the ending time, Goren could see Eames get more anxious. More nervous. More scared.

He could see the thoughts running around in her head. It was his gift. It was his curse.

He knew that she was debating to stay later. Work overtime, or something. But she had dismissed the thought. It wasn't like her to coward away from something. Finally, the clock struck 6:00pm.

Goren started putting away his papers. He stood up, and turned to leave.

"You're…you're leaving?" Eames asked quietly. Goren could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Come on." He said, nodding toward the elevator.

Eames followed without hesitation. She felt safe with him. But she wasn't thinking about where he was taking her. She vaguely remembered being led to his car, getting in the _passenger's _seat, and staring blankly out the window.

Before she knew it, they were in front of her apartment. She shook her head. Goren walked over to her side, and opened the door. He gently took the keys from Eames' hands, and helped her out of the car.

Putting a supporting arm around her waist, Goren led her to the apartment door. He unlocked it, and looked down at her. Alex cringed into his side. His warmth, his smell, it all comforted her.

Slowly, he opened the door. Eames took a step forward; making sure that Goren's arm was still around her.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn. Her bird was gone.

"She killed her?"

Goren nodded.

"How could she, Bobby? How could she? Polly was a poor, defenseless, little bird!" Eames said, as she went to the empty cage, tears forming in her eyes.

Goren smiled sadly. She had gotten kidnapped, tortured, almost died actually, and it took the death of her bird to break down.

Goren walked over to her. "I'll get you a new one." He said gently.

She shook her head and turned around. He was much closer than she thought, but Eames wasn't one to step back. "Joe. Polly was from Joe. And now, now she's gone." Tears were streaming down her face, and she slid to the floor. All of this was getting to her, and now, it was as if she lost Joe all over again.

He slid down next to her.

She was in his arms, burying her head into his chest.

She was shaking with sobs and he held her tighter, rubbing her back with gentle circles.

"I can't…I can't stay here…alone." She managed.

"Would you like me to spend the night?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Okay then."

It was 3:00 am when Goren awoke to a tapping on his shoulder.

"Alex?" He mumbled sleepily.

"I can't sleep." She whispered.

He looked at her. She was wearing an over-sized shirt, probably one of Joe's, which only made her look smaller. Sadder.

"Come here." He murmured, pulling back the covers.

She lay down next to him, knees drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees.

He put his arms around her, and pulled her towards him.

"You know that everything's gonna be okay, right?" He whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything hurt you."

She nodded.

"So, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

She turned and faced him. "Thank you, Bobby, for everything."

He smiled and nodded. "Anytime, Alex." He kissed her forehead. "Anytime."

_**A/N: I know, Bryn, FINALLY! I've been promising to post this forever, so, here it is. Finally. Please, REVIEW!!! Thanks!**_


End file.
